The Killing Spree You Can't Stop
This Creepypasta wasn't made by me. It was made by my friend named Erica. I just put her Creepypasta into words, added some change and posted it here Hey guys! My name is Erica and so this is my near to death experience. I don't know is it a paranormal activity or what but maybe someone can explain if i post my story! So I logged in to a Minecraft server. I played the hunger game and scored 6 win with no lose but then i got my ass kicked by someone who almost fucked my life. That guy nicknamed "74x" and he got a wolf pet named "9" which means he got a VIP rank. That time, I got a set of good armor (full iron with enchantment) and enchanted diamond sword in my hand. I killed 4 people until i noticed something went so wrong. There were a lot of server message: 74x killed Steve01939! 18 survivors left! 74x is on a killing spree 74x killed Dig Bick! 17 survivor left! 74x is on a killing spree 74 killed John_Cena! 16 survivors left! 74x is on a killing spree And it went on until he left 5 player alive in the arena. I was so shocked! He did so many kills but he always got that killing spree message! As far as i know, he should had get a Legendary Kills message or Unstoppable or something like that but he didn't. All the messages showed "74x is on killing spree". I screenshot the problem and planned to report it on the server official forum after I finished the match. The hunger game match time was almost out but none of us got any kill so we were sent to a Death Match Arena and then everything went so fucked up. ExecutionerXD (me) killed TheOracle_06! ExecutionerXD stopped TheOracle_06 Killing Spree! 74x killed FreeKill! 74x is on a killing spree 74x killed AlexSteve! 74x is on a killing spree And after that he killed me... But that's not the problem. Just right after he killed me, the electricity in my house went down. I only got my phone for the light. I checked out side and well, the electricity went down in every houses. Suddenly, I saw red light in the 1st floor of my house. I went down to see what it is until i finally saw it in front of my TV. He was staring at the TV and there was a dog next to him. He got 74x craved on his arm and his dog got 6 too. He turned his head 180° and stare at me! Holy shit! His mouth was slitted! And also he carried a knife with blood that shaped 74x. He and his dog chased me! I quickly ran to up stair and jumped of from my windows and kept running with my phone to light up the dark street! I looked behind and shit! They were so fast! I got tripped and when i tried to get up, i felt my left leg hurt so bad! His dog bit me with his creepy jaws that have maybe hundreds of teeths! He came and tried to slit my throat! I fought back and scream but I don't know why it felt like no one could listen to me. As i fought back, his blade missed my neck and hit my necklace. A wooden cross was cut of from my necklace and thrown near to my hand. I quickly grabbed it which made me open for his deadly blow and yes, he successfully stabbed my neck! Blood were coming out from my neck but then i hit his head with the wooden cross in my hand as hard as i can and he and his dog disappeared with demonic screaming. Then everything went dark. I woke up in a hospital. The doctor told me that i was so lucky to survived my injuries. My left leg was injured so bad and it looked like that "9" dog would take my left leg in few bites. Also my throat, i cant even speak that time. And also my left hand got some bite and scratch. Then i noticed there was a note on the desk next to me, i read it and it said: "Enemy Killing Spree" What? But im not dea.. oh shit dont say its my little brother i left in my house alone when i tried to escaped This 74x, from the info i got from a guy in the server official forum, isnt like other normal player. He already caused the death of 65 minecraft players and 2 random boys (one of them is my brother). He will try to kill you after he beat you and if he fails, he will attack your family. If you meet him in minecraft, try to defeat him or quit the server! Or if its already too late, call the police! Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Moderate Length Pastas